


Blood War (The 14th Clan) - The Triplets & Ally

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Other, Trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Dahlia, Jago, Zinnia and Ally.





	Blood War (The 14th Clan) - The Triplets & Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/35659230804/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
